The Aftermath
by Uniqueeee
Summary: Starting off where the show ended in 2002. after the aliens and their friends left Roswell.
1. CHAPTER I

**ROSWELL : THE AFTERMATH**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 _ **MAY 2002**_

"hey you feeling okay?" Liz Parker ran her fingers through Maria's hair, looking the girl over for any sign on sickness. Maria DeLuca smiled gratefully at her best friends; for the first time in the last week she had been feeling sick to the point where she would throw up whatever she had eaten and get a fever that would only last an hour or so. "Isabel is looking up your symptoms while the boys get us some food, okay?" Maria nodded while taking deep breaths, the thought f any type of food was starting to make her feel sick. her stomach churned while bile climbed in her throat. her eyes burned with tears and her mouth began to water notifying her that soon enough she would be puking up everything in her stomach. "i have to puke!" she managed to get out, shoving the blankets off her body as she stumbled to her feet, rushing into the bathroom.

Thankfully she was able to make it to the toilet before throwing up. Liz pulled Maria's hair out of her face while rubbing her back; cooing words of encouragement in her ear. Isabel Evans stepped into the room with a worried look in her eyes. after typing the symptoms into a search engine from another room there weren't many things that could have been wrong with her; but there was one thing that popped up constantly. Pregnant. she continued to search in disbelief that Maria could be carrying Michael's baby at a time like this but she had all the symptoms and they were running out of time to figure this out before they had to be back on the road. deciding that they should just get it out of the way, Isabel went to the nearest drug store buying two pregnancy test.

Liz sighed in relief when Maria had finally stopped throwing up, leading her back to the bed. Isabel just watched silently from the door, her mind was filled with 'what if's" and it was driving her insane. "the boys aren't back yet?" Liz took a deep breath. Maria's sickness had taken a toll on all of them, especially Michael. Isabel opened her mouth to speak, pausing after hearing the door to the motel they were sharing opened and the boys walked in with bags of food in each hand. "finally!" Liz rushed into her husbands arms, pressing a quick kiss to his lips as their bodies molded together. Isabel rolled her eyes, her heart breaking a little as she went to help Kyle sort out the food. when they had decided to just up and leave Roswell, she was forced to leave her own husband, Jesse, behind. being around Max and Liz caused her to think about Jesse more and more even though it had only been a week since she had seen him. it was still hard on her.

Michael pressed a sweet kiss to Maria's forehead, as she laid on the bed, her closed eyes popped open the moment she felt Michael cress her cheek. "Michael," she moaned, reaching out to run her fingers through his hair. "i missed you!" Michael smiled lowly at her, he loved the way her eyes lit up the moment she had seen him; when he had to leave with the boys it killed him to hear the desperation in her voice for him to stay with her. "i threw up again." a frown now laced his lips at the news, it frightened him that Maria was sick and they didn't know what was wrong with her. the only thing in his mind was hoping that whatever was wrong with her wasn't fatal.

Isabel rubbed her sweaty palms against her jeans, making her way to the bedroom where Max and Liz had disappeared into. Kyle finished rearranging the food before he followed everyone into the room, having an idea that whatever was going on with Maria was to be heard by everyone. Liz looked up once Isabel entered the room, "do you know what's wrong with her?" everyone turned their attention towards Isabel. "i looked and looked but only one thing popped up more then once," she admitted. "i don't wanna believe that this is what's wrong with Maria, but she has all the symptoms and it would sort of make sense." Isabel went to her purse that sat on the dresser, pulling a brown bag from it. reaching inside the bag she pulled out a pink and white box. "i got two pregnancy test for her to take."

Maria sat up in a panic at the sight of the pregnancy test; a wave of dizziness washed over her causing a low moan of pain to leave her lips. "i am not pregnant!" she exclaimed, pushing Michael's hand away from her as he reached out for her. "Maria we just need to be sure,: Liz assured her; with everything that is happening right now the last they need if for her to be pregnant but they can't rule it out completely unless they know for certain that she isn't pregnant. Chewing her bottom li thoughtfully, Maria slowly nodded her head in agreement. Isabel pulled the second box from the bag as Liz helped Maria to her feet. Everyone watched as Maria took the test from Isabel's hands before making her way into the bathroom. "what do we do if she's pregnant?" Liz asked as the bathroom door is shut. No one said anything.

Maria sat on the toilet for a few seconds, trying to build up the courage to take the test. she was afraid the est was going to come out positive but if it came out negative she knew she was going to be sad. She always knew she wanted to be a mother but right now honestly was not the right time for a baby. taking a deep breath she chanted, 'you can do this' over and over in her head as she pulled her pants down and sat on the toilet. quickly she ripped the pregnancy test open managing to pee on both before she ran out of pee. "okay," she breath out, sitting on the now closed toilet seat. her heart was hammering in her chest as the seconds ticked by. on the back it said she had to wait five minutes before the results would be in. time seemed like it had slowed down but soon enough it was time for her to read the results. "here goes nothing." lifting both test, she read the results.


	2. CHAPTER II

**ROSWELL : THE AFTERMATH**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 _ **MAY**_ **2002**

"Tears filled Maria's eyes as she read the results, _pregnant_! licking over her lips she placed a hand against her stomach, more tears filling her eyes. she wasn't sure if being pregnant was more of a blessing or problem. they hand only been on the run for a week, and there was no way the government had stopped looking for them; if anything it was going to take months, even years before they were safe. taking a deep breath, she wiped the tears from her eyes, opening the bathroom door. everyone looked up from what they were doing as the door opened and Maria stepped out, both pregnancy test clutched in her hands. "Maria," Liz took a cautious step towards her bestfriend, her voice small as to not startle Maria.

"It's positive!" a course gasp filled the room. Michael's eyes fell to Maria's right hand placed protectively against her stomach; his baby was growing inside there. Maria slowly made her way back to the bed, that sick feeling was starting to come back. "wait, then why is she so sick?" Liz questioned after a while, turning attention towards Max, naturally everyone just turned to him for advice on what should be done or whats going on. "pregnant women dont throw up as much as Maris does." Max reached out to hold her hand, he could hear how worried Liz was by the tone of her voice. "its most likely because the baby is half alien, and Maria isn't." he explained, "which means she isn't going to go through a normal human 9 month pregnancy." Liz furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion. "her baby is half alien which means she's going to go through an alien pregnancy."/p

"whats the difference?" Liz questioned./p

"Michael sighed, placing a hand against Maria's stomach. "aliens are only pregnant for a month." Liz looked at Michael in shock before turning her attention to Maria who had her body laid against Michael's, her head resting against his shoulder. no one spoke for a while, jut taking the events that just happened into thoght. a small gasp left Maria's lips, the air entering and leaving her body in small pants. Michael furrowed his eyebrows in worry, the lines on his forehead began ro scrunch. "what's wrong?" Maria gulped, pressing Michael's hand a bit harder into her stomach. "i felt something move." she whispered still in disbelief. lifting her hand to meet Michael's gaze.

Dropping her head back down, a groan left her lips as pain shot through her. her throat began to burn and her mouth started to water. "i'm gonna puke again." she choked slapping a hand over her mouth. Michael helped Maria to her feet, rushing her to the bathroom before she threw up all over the floor. "okay, so why is this baby making her so sick?" Isabel asked as Michael rushed Maria to the toilet. Ma closed his eyes as he thought back to everything Tess told him about their baby. "Tess had said she was connected to the baby. that if she dies then the baby would die as well." he explained, trying to make a connection. Liz snapped her head towards him as a connection entered her mind. "what if they were connected by her alien half?" she asked, hoping to have figured it out. Max nodded his head, "and since Maria doesn't have an alien half, the connection isn't being made and the baby is making her sick." Liz finished, getting more confident with her findings as she spoke. Isabel looked at Maria, hunched over the toilet before turning her attention back to Liz and Max. "so the question is how do we fi this?"

"i don't know." Max sighed, rubbing his hands down his face.

Maria cuddled into the covers as she was laid back on the bed, Michael right beside her rubbing his hand up and down her arm soothingly. "Maria, is there anything that doesn't make you sick?" Liz asked, staring intently at her bestfriend. Maria took a deep breath. "just being around Michael i guess." her voice came out in a mumble, the throwing up and rapid heart beating catching up with her. her eyes begin to flutter tiredly but she knew she couldn't go to sleep. "maybe Michael's alien half is familiar to the baby." Kyle suggested from his spot by the window. every once in a while he would glance out of it, making sure no one was standing around or spying on them. "that could be true." Max agreed, eyeing Maria's half asleep form clinging to Michael. "so Michael is going to have to stay with you at all times." Maria opened her eyes tiredly to see everyone looking at her as Max spoke.

"what happens when i have the baby?" she asked, her voice was small due to her tired state but everyone heard her loud and clear "do we keeping moving from place to place or are we going to somewhat settle somewhere?"

"We'll have to think about that when the time comes." Max explains, "tomorrow we'll set off for the next town. we'll stock up on food then we're back on the bus for a while. when Maria has the baby then we'll decide if we should just keep going or if we'll stop and try to settle somewhere." everyone agreed and Maria finally allowed herself to sleep. Michael kicked off his shoes and climbed into the bed behind Maria, wrapping an arm around her waist.


	3. Chapter III

**ROSWELL : THE AFTERMATH**

 **CHAPTER THREE**

 _ **MAY**_ **2002**

A week had passed and Maria was starting to grow more and more with each day. before no one could tell she was pregnant but now with just once glace you could clearly see that she was pregnant. her sickness wasn't as it was before but her mood swings were starting to get bad./pp style="text-align: left;"Max occupied the front seat while Liz sat in the passenger seat, staring intently out the window. they had spent most of their days in the van, only stopping to rack up on food and allow those who need pee, did their business. Liz fiddled with the ring on her hand, thinking about the day she and Ma tied the knot. it was small and her parents couldn't because they were on the run, but none the less it was a beautiful wedding; her best friends being there to witness it. Max eyes his wife from the corner of his eye as he drove down the almost empty freeway; it was 4 in the morning meaning the only people going to work were starting to get on the freeway.

"are we gonna stop soon?" Liz asked breaking Max out of his thoughts. nodding his head, Ma hit the turn signal to switch lanes. "good, i am so hungry and i need to pee." a smile graced Ma's lips as Liz spoke, keeping her attention out the window. even though they had to flea out of Roswell and were on the run, being with her made it all doable and worth it. taking a deep breath his mind drifted off to his dead son, Zan. after Tess got killed in the fire he died with her; Ma was just glad he was able to spend time with him before he died. thinking of his son made his attention drift back to Maria and her unborn baby. peaking at her through the mirror he sighed. would she and the baby be like Tess and his son. if one dies so does the other? or will it be slightly different because Maria is full human./pp style="text-align: left;"Michael fluttered his eyelids open, blinking a few times to rid the sleep from his eyes. Maria's body was laid across his on the tiny seat they both occupied, the bump of her stomach also pressed against him. in the beginning he was a little stand offish about Maria being pregnant but now he could only be excited. the love of his life was going to have his child. as someone who thought he never really had a life on earth until he met Maria, having a child he would have to care for scared shitless; but knowing that Maria is going to be by his side the entire time calms his down a bit. now he couldn't wait until his son or daughter was here. looking around he slipped from under Maria's sleeping body.

stumbling to the front of the van, he poked his head between the two seats. "when your ready i can drive." he announced to Max. Max nodded pulling off on the next exit. the three were quiet as Max pulled into the nearest rest stop. unlocking her seat belt, Liz moved towards the back of the van, "i'm gonna wake Maria and Isabel for a bathroom break." she mumbled, peaking Max on the lips before going to wake the girls. Michael took Liz's seat taking a deep breath. "were you scared when Tess told you she was pregnant?" Max slowly turned to look at Michael, a surprised look on his face. Michael had been avoiding anyone who tired to talk about his feelings on Maria being pregnant. "yeah," a soft chuckle left his lips. "i was scared." Michael nodded his head, not saying anything.

Liz shook Maria gently, whispering her name lowly. "Maria, get up." Maria groaned blinking her eyes open. her eyes came in contact with Liz's, "come one, bathroom break." Maria nodded, letting out a yawn. Liz moved to wake Isabel from her slumber, pausing with her mouth gaped open in shock. Isabel had her head laid on Kyle's chest while his arm was wrapped around her body protectively. biting her bottom lip softly, Liz shook Isabel's startling her awake; her eyes flying open in a low panic. "i'm sorry but we've stopped." Isabel took a deep breath, nodding her head. the three girls were soon making their way towards the liquor store to pee and stock up on food. "oh, this baby is playing kickball with my bladder," Maria whined rubbing her barley swollen stomach./pp style="text-align: left;"Liz smiled at her bestfriend, linking their arms together. Isabel just stared at the ground, not saying anything. she remembered falling asleep wrapped in Kyle's arms together and a wave of guilt washed over her. Jesse was most likely back in Roswell hurting over her absence and here she was falling asleep in another mans arms. it may not seem like much, being that the only thing they did was in fact sleep, but just the thought of dishonoring Jesse in a way caused guilt and shame to fill her heart. "you okay?" Maria set a hand against Isabel's arm causing the brunette to snap out of her thoughts. "i'm fine," she quickly assured the two girls, forcing her best smile onto her face. Liz and Maria nodded, not believing she was actually okay but not wanting to pry.

Kyle leaned his head back against the van as he stood outside the van with Michael and Max, who was filling it with gas. shamed filled his eyes as he thought about Isabel being in his arms, and how good it felt. he doesn't know when these 'more then friends' started forming for her, but he knew they were there. he also knew he could never tell anybody, ever! "i need to speak with you!" all three boys jumped at the sound of an unknown voice, Michael and Max lifting their hands up with their palms wide open and facing outward, ready to attack if needed. the man looked around wildly as if someone were following him, sweat dripping down his forehead. "please, we don't have much time." his voice was desperate. "you need to leave now. you can't stop anymore or they will find you. please listen to me; you need to stay off the main road and just go into the woods or desert. you'll be safest there." frantically the man looked around. "i must go but heed my warning, you are not safe on earth. you will never be safe here." the boys watched with wide eyes as the man rushed away into the night.

Maria pushed the liquor store door open, allowing Liz and Isabel to leave before she did; the three ladies making their way towards the van with bags of food and drinks in their hands. Michael rushed to Maria taking the bags out of her hands with a slight glare on his face. "Maria,"he scolded as they made their way back to the van. Maria sighed, Michael was treating her like she couldn't do anything anymore. Michael set the bags in the back of the van before turning his attention towards Maria, wrapping his arm around her waist. "i know you don't like that i don't let you do anything but you don't see a doctor and we don't know how this baby is going to react with your human body okay. i don't want to take any chances." Maria nodded her head, understanding why he was so worried. with her baby being half alien, they couldn't risk going to see a doctor.

"Michael your driving." Max called out to the couple. Michael nodded, not taking his eyes off his girlfriend. Maria blushed lightly under his gaze. "do you mind if Max sits up front with me?" he asked, Maria raising an eyebrow at him wondering if he was serious. after a few seconds she realized he was. scoffing, she pulled away from him, heading towards the can climbing inside. Michael hopped in the driver seat while Max got in the passenger seat. and they were off.

Maria laid her head against Liz's shoulder as she nibbled on a sandwich he had gotten from the rest stop. Kyle was informing them on what the man had ran up on the said. "we're not safe?" she asked, placing a protective hand against her swollen stomach, panic starting to rise in her chest. suddenly she started to feel sick, her head was spinning; making her dizzy and her stomach was stating to churn. taking deep breaths she began to rub her stomach in a soothing way; trying her best to keep her baby calm so that he\she doesn't cause her to throw up violently. "according to him, no." Kyle sighed rubbing his temple. being stuck in a van for the past weeks was starting to get to him. usually they would spend a day or two in a motel so they can get fresh air and stretch their legs longer the five minutes road and pee run.

Michael was quiet for a while after getting back onto the freeway. Ma had stated that he wasn't sure what they wanted to do so to just keep on the freeway. Max could tell Michael wanted to talk about something, but he didn't want to pry. finally Michael spoke, "how did you feel when you and Liz got married?" Max raised an eyebrow in confusion; there could only be one reason Michael wanted to know something like that. "good. happy. i knew i wanted to be with her forever so i just did it. i don't regret it at all." Michael could hear the happiness in his best friends voice; clearly he was happy about marrying Liz. did Michael want that? did he want to make Maria his wife legally.


	4. Chapter IV

**ROSWELL : THE AFTERMATH**

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

 _ **MAY 2002**_

It was a week later and the six friends were still on the freeway, but they were way more cautious about where they stop at. a few days after they were visited by the _man_ , Kyle, Michael, and Max created a map of where they wanted to go and how they could get there. they each took turns driving and made sure at least on of the boys were with the girls when they took their bathroom breaks. Maria had gotten further along in her pregnancy and her mood swings weren't as bad as they were the previous week. her stomach had gotten bigger and she was sleeping more then usual.

After his talk with Michael, Max had thought he was going to propose to Maria but Michael made no attempt to ask or give the idea to anyone that he was going to propose to Maria. Isabel was trying to keep her distance from Kyle as best as she could after she fell asleep in his arms once again while Max was driving and Maria had fallen asleep with Michael on the seats across from where Isabel and Kyle sat. Kyle couldn't help the feelings that were slowly growing for the brunette girl. everything she did caused him to fall more and more in love with her.

Liz tried to stay up whenever Max drove so that the two could have some quality time together while everyone was most likely sleep. being stuck in a van with four other people, one of them being pregnant, wasn't the most sought out thing in the world but they made due. Liz took a deep breath as the outside air hit her, it was stuffy in the van from so many people in it. "i think Michael is going to ask Maria to marry him." Liz snapped her head towards Max with wide and excited eyes. "he asked about us getting married last week and i think he may want to he just hasn't done it yet.

"wow, imagine Michael and Maria married with their son or daughter." Liz smiled, taking a glance behind her at the couple in the back seat. "who would have thought those two having a baby first." Max chuckled, nodding his head in agreement. Michael and Maria weren't the most stable couple, bringing a baby into the mix would be the last thing they need but that doesn't matter at the moment. "do you think after we aren't on the run that maybe we could have one?" Max peaked at his wife out of the corner of his eye as she asked her question, from the tone of her voice he could tell she was nervous to ask. "of course." Liz grinned, leaning over to press a kiss to the side of his mouth before gazing out the window.

In the back seat, Maria jolted awake with the sudden urge to puke. her stomach rumbled and bile climbed her throat rapidly. shooting up from Michael's chest, she smacked his chest rapidly trying to keep herself form throwing up all over the van. "what?" Michael grumbled shoving Maria's hand away from him not opening his eyes. a groan escaped his lips when Maria began to beat on his chest. popping his eyes open he noticed she had a hand to her mouth while the other wailed on his stomach. "Max, pull over!" he called out. Max peaked through the mirror while pulling the car over as fat as he could. Maria jumped from the van, rushing to the nearest bush before she began to vomit. it wasn't a lot and her stomach felt empty after she had finished. taking a few deep breaths Maria stood to her feet. opening her eyes she came face to face with an unknown man. a scream of shock escaped her lips as she jumped back in fright.

Hearing her scream, Michael raced to where he had seen her rush to; he seen the man that approached them the previous week just staring at Maria. pulling Maria behind him Michael glared at the man. "what are you doing here?" he demanded forcefully, "you following us now?" Maria clutched the back of Michael's shirt, cautious for her child's sake. "like i stated before, you and your friends are in danger. you need to come with me so that i can keep you and your friends, and your unborn child safe. take the next exit and meet me at the nearest rest stop. i will instruct you from there." and he was gone. Michael turned to Maria, pushing pieces of hair out of her face.

Maria had a far off look in her eyes. "Maria, are you okay?" Michael demanded to now, looking straight into her eyes. taking a deep breath, Maria nodded slowly. assuring him that she was alright; the two made their way back to the van where everyone was waiting worriedly. Micheal assured them everything was alright; telling Kyle and Max that he would fill them in at the next rest stop.

When the six friends got to the next rest stop, the girls were instructed to stay in the van while Michael, Kyle and Max went to speak with the unknown man. "alright who are you and how do you keep finding us?" Micheal shot out the moment they came into contact with the unknown man. the man just stared straight at Max, almost knowing he was brains behind the group. "you are all in danger. Kavar is angry about Tess getting away and Isabel refusing to return back to your home plant with him. he is sending an army after you. not to mention the humans that are now looking fro you. i was sent here with you to be your protector. you have never seen me but i am always here.

"why show yourself now?" Max questioned. "like i said, Kavar is sending an army after you as well as the humans looking for you. there is a child involved; and not just any child. a royal child. this child, much like Max's son, is to be protected because Kavar will try to kill him or her is Isabel does not agree to return with him. these humans will dissect you and this baby if needed. as your protector i need to keep you safe. if you allow me, i can take you to a safe place where you can stay and have this baby in safety. it was a tough decision. they didn't know this man and anyone who came into their lives already knowing about what they were always tired to kill the, "please, i can help with the baby. as well as with Kyle and Liz since they are developing alien like traits." he assured.

It took a second for max to finally agree, and a whole five minutes for Michael to agree. if it was one thing Michael was, it was protective of those he loves; Maria and this baby being at the top of the list. he would do anything to keep them safe. he was nervous about this man who seemed to already know so much about them without them having to tell him; but after some convincing he agreed to allow this man to take them to a place where his girlfriend and unborn child would be out of harms way."great, now the place we need to get to is sort of far but we need to walk. a car is to easy to track. you may leave it here and we will carry anything you need to bring with you. Ma nodded, telling Michael to stay and watch him while he and Kyle went to inform the girls. much like Michael, Isabel took a while to convince. Maria only agreed if Michael did; same with Liz. if Max trusted him then so did she. everyone managed to get everything they needed off the van and started their journey to the place the unknown man had set away for them.

It took nearly an hour for them to reach the place where they would be safe. it wasn't real noticeable either. there wasn't a little cabin or house tucked away behind some trees. instead it was a giant rock that was tucked into the side of a hill. Max, Michael, and Isabel were the only ones besides the unknown man that could open the rock. the rock slid out to reveal a nice living room set. the place was small looking on the outside, but very huge looking on the inside. there was a kitchen, 2 bathrooms, and three bedrooms. a living space as well as a room dedicated to being an office where the aliens could take business on how they were going to keep everyone safe and fight off Kavar's men. over all it seemed like the best place for them to be, especially Maria.


	5. Chapter V

**ROSWELL : THE AFTERMATH**

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

 _ **JUNE 2002**_

The first few days of staying in the cave was hard. Maria had trouble keeping anything down and her mood swings were starting to come back worse then ever. Liz and Max decided this was the best time to get their honeymoon on and Isabel was still trying to keep her distance from Kyle, though that proved to be difficult because they had to share a room and he was the only person she could hang out with that didn't make her want to kill herself. Michael spent most of his time arguing with Maria because he never knew what she wanted; to her everything he did was wrong. the unknown man, who the girls named Jumba (after an alien from a new movie called Lilo and Stitch).

Maria was finally in her last week of the pregnancy. her mood swings were out of control and her vomiting had gotten worse. Michael paced outside of the bathroom hearing the heaving and splashing of Maria letting the food out of her stomach. whenever she had to vomit he was right there. in his mind, he was the true reason se was having such a hard pregnancy. if he hadn't of been half alien she would be going through a normal pregnancy and not one that was constantly making her sick. "Maria." he called out, knocking on the bathroom door. he only got more vomiting in response. "maybe you should ask Jumba to take a look at her since he's from your planet and seems to know more about what's going on."

Michael turned to look at Liz as she spoke. he noticed she was barefoot and in one of Max's shirts and just a pair of tights. a sigh escaped his lips. he still didn't fully trust Jumba enough to be touching his girlfriend or looking after his unborn child, but he honestly wanted to know what was wrong with Maria. she was vomiting more then the first time and her mood swings made her angry all the time. he wasn't sure if it was the baby doing this or if it was just Maria being Maria.

Maria pulled the bathroom door open, falling into Michael's awaiting arms tiredly. her stomach growled hungrily but she couldn't eat anything; she was only going to throw it right back up afterwards. "Maria, we're going to have Jumba take a look at you and the baby, okay?" Maria nodded her head slowly, not really caring if he checked up on her. the baby was making her feel crazy and her body felt over worked from yelling and vomiting most of the day. she couldn't understand why she was angry but she could only assume it was the baby making her feel this way.

Jumba entered the room Michael and Maris shared later that day to see everyone crowded around. he noticed that whenever something big or important was about to happen, they all had to be there. taking a seat on the bed beside Maria he removed the cover from her stomach. lifting her shirt he placed his hand against her bare stomach. he could feel the baby move within her. as he moved his hand around he noticed something; he was feeling to many arms and legs for just one child. "did you know you were having twins?" he asked aloud, never losing focus. Maria snapped her head towards Michael who also had a surprised look on his face. "one boy one girl," he continued. "i'm guessing your anger if coming from them; and her vomiting as well," he explained, "you eat human food and they don't like it."

Maria was still stuck on the having twins part. she was having two babies instead of one. "alien babies are quiet big when born. you have two, 8 pound babies in you. that's another reason you've been vomiting so much. they don't leave room in your stomach to digest your food so instead of going down it makes it's way back up the front way." Maria slowly began to caress her stomach. she was learning a lot about her pregnancy while she was only in her last week of it. if she would have known her babies needed alien type food, or that she was even having more then on baby she would have done everything she could to make sure they were okay. "so what type of food should she been eating?" Ma was the first to speak.

"well nothing you have here on earth. her babies want alien food from our home planet; and we can't get her that." Michael sighed placing a hand over Maria's. he could feel his unborn son and daughter start to move as if knowing that their father was right there. Maria groaned in pain, when they moved they would push all her other organs around in her body. she noticed sometimes she would have to pee a lot and she would sometimes not be able to breath; she guessed it was because the babies would move and knock into her kidneys or lungs. "but your babies are healthy and when you go into labor they should come out smoothly." he promised before making his exit.

The group took note that he liked to be by himself most of the time. the only time they would really see him is if he was needed for something or if he needed to pee, eat, or discuss something with Max. as Maria watched his back retreat, a sharp pain suddenly shot through her causing a loud gasp to leave her lips. her body slouched forward and a whimper left her lips. Michael furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Maria," his voice was sharp and demanding. a scream escaped her lips as another wave of pain hit, harder then the last. something was wrong, Liz shot up, rushing to her best friends side. Isabel dashed out of the room in search of Jumab, hoping he could help.

Ma placed a hand against Maria's stomach moving it around he frowned. the babies were pushing themselves further towards her vagina, as if trying to get out. "i think your in labor." he announced, surprise lacing his voice. "oh." Maria whimpered, shoving her face into Michael's chest. Isabel returned a few seconds later with Jumba behind her. Jumba placed a hand against her stomach, feeling the same thing Ma did. "okay, we need towels, water, and blankets." he ordered. "Maria you need to remove your pants and panties so we can get these babies out." Michael moved to remove her pants and panties, placing a cover over her legs to hide her lady parts from the world.

20 minutes later everything was placed on the bed and Jumba was shooing everyone out, only allowing Michael to stay. carefully he placed the towels down under Maria so she didn't bleed out over the bed. next to roll the last towel down, a small one, dipping it into the bowl of water and dabbing her face gently. after a while Michael took over, "okay i need you to take a deep breath for me. the babies can't come out yet so you just need to breath through the pain." Maria shot him a glare, "breath? you want me to breath. I AM BREATHING AND IT'S NOT DOING ANYTHING!" she screamed out, clutching the sheets tightly in her hands. it was one of the worst pains she has ever felt in her life. "OH GOD, GET. THE. OUT. NOW!" her voice got higher with every word, more pain shooting through her body.

the water had to be replaced two more times before Maria was finally able to push. Jumba had her legs propped up as she pushed. her head was thrown back in pain and an ear splitting scream left her lips as she pushed harder and harder. "AHHHHH!" she began to pant, taking a 10 second break before she was pushing again. the first baby was out. "oh god," she whimpered, realizing she had to push out her second child. Jumba wrapped the first baby up, handing him to Michael. Michael smiled down at his son; Maria's screams bringing him out of his thoughts. "AHHH!." she screamed in pain, beads of sweat dotting her forehead. she pushed, and pushed, and pushed until her daughter was finally born. a breathless sigh escaped her lips as her body fell limp against the bed. she did it, she gave birth to two beautiful and healthy babies. Jumba wrapped the second child up, laying her in Maria's harms.

Maria couldn't believe she did it. she pushed out two babies that were half her and half Michael. tears filled her eyes as she eyed her children. even while looking at them, it was hard to believe that she was able to carry and birth two babies as wonderful as them. they were so beautiful. her son had a mop of black hair and bright green eyes with a chocolate outline. her daughter's hair curled at the ends and her eyes were a forest green with a outline of hazel nut; both were hypnotizing. "we did it." she whispered proudly, "these are our children Michael." a breathless laugh escaped her lips. "we're parents."


End file.
